Akatsuki's Cloak
by FUjiwaRA AyuMi
Summary: Ever felt curious about who actually went through the trouble of unifying the Akatsuki's Cloak? Here's a story about how that came about. Starring all of the Akatsuki's member except for Orochimaru..


"Ok… we're settling for this one," the leader of the group said, with a tinge of finality in his tone.

"Not artistic enough," Sasori of the Sand replied, obviously oblivious of the 'tinge of finality' tone part.

"Yeah, plus it so does not compliment my color," Deidera whined, while flipping his blond hair back.

"Alright smart alec, if you're being so fussy, how about you choose the design?" the leader shoved the piece of paper towards the puppetmaster.

Sasori scanned the various pencil drawn sketches on the paper and finally decided upon the 4th design.

"That's also good…" Deidera voiced his comments again, but trailed off at the end.

"So we shall settl-

"But it doesn't compliment his color," points to Kisame, earning a hard glare from both the shark skinned teammate of his and the leader.

"It's going to be costly," Kakuzu said while studying the paper.

"You only talk about money, you have to look at the flow of the design, the hidden signs of god and all its glory, the settings and the ritualistic symbols, the-

And Hidan was rudely interrupted by a fairly hard bonk onto his head, compliments of secret member whose identity is not yet disclosed to us yet.

"So what should the color scheme be?" Deidera voiced.

"Green."

Silence fell as every pair of eyes turned towards Zetsu.

"Hehe… kidding… just kidding," Zetsu laughed awkwardly, and at the same time managed to dodge a few dozen shurikens and kunai aiming for his vitals.

"Red."

Silence fell again as all eyes turned towards Itachi.

He stares back.

"Ok… Why red?" Deidera asked stupidly.

"Cause our organization, Akatsuki, means red dawn, so obviously we should have something red in it," Itachi answered as a matter of factly.

"Oh my god… did you hear that?" Deidera asked excitedly.

"I thought he knew that?" Hidan poked at Sasori.

"I thought so too…" Sasori sighed while hitting his palm onto his forehead.

"Did you hear that, Sasori-dana? That's the longest sentence I've heard the Uchiha speak like… forever…" Deidera grinned.

Silence felled for the 3rd time that day in the hidden caves of the Akatsuki's gathering place. And Deidera was knocked out cold the next second by the secret member of unknown identity yet.

"Ok… it shall be red… and?" the leader asked again.

"Black."

"And they called me vain? The guy wanted the color scheme to match his eyes!" Hidan whined but shut up the next second when Amaterasu flames started flickering from Itachi's fingers.

"OK… we shall go with this design then. Kakuzu, how much money is left in the Akatsuki's account anyway?" leader asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

Kakuzu took a blue notepad from his pocket, with split edges and dogtailed corners, a clear sign of wear and tear. He flipped to the centre of the pad, and with his red pen, traced the date to the latest balance.

"According to this, we are… what do you call that word again... broke. And you guys all owe me last months and this months contributions, pay up!" he grinned from ear to ear after hearing the groans of all the member, save Itachi and Sasori, who aren't the type to groan, out loud at least.

As everyone finished forking out the amount of cash needed to keep the organization going to their un-official treasurer, and confirming their size and measurements for their new outfits, Hidan started to look thoughtful, which isn't a good thing usually, cause Hidan and thoughtfulness usually ends up with long winded speech about sacrificial rites, or just plain long winded speeches carrying not much meaning at all.

But sadly, before anyone could leave the place, Hidan had managed to voice out what was bothering him.

"Hey guys… what does clouds have to do with dawn anyway?"

Author's Note:

This is so not my kind of fic… I write angst, and death… not parody and comic relief… but this idea just won't go away… So here you have it, how the Akatsuki's cloak came about.

I was actually playing with the idea of all of them broke, Kisame commenting on Itachi's sewing skill, which of course leads to everyone staring at Itachi, and Deidera asking politely whether Itachi could make their cloak instead of going to a tailor, Kakuzu agreeing due that it would have saved loads of money, plus lots and lots of staring and glaring in between.

So there, you got your alternate ending.

Special thanks to the Akatsuki people who played a role in this little fic (excluding Orochimaru):

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidera, Zetsu, Leader, Unknown Member, Kakuzu & Hidan

Sorry if there's any grammer problems..


End file.
